Memories of Us
by 71star
Summary: Bella loses her husband and son in a freak accident. Edward loses his wife and child to drunk teenagers. Bella moves back home to be around family, Edward followed his parents to the small town. Can they help each other move on and make new memories.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of Us**

Chapter 1

"Yes, dad. I'll be fine on the drive, it's eighteen hours, but I'm breaking it up over a few days. I don't have to rush. You and Jake got my stuff situated, right?" I asked my dad for the millionth time.

"Bells yes. It's all in your house. All you must do is unpack. Everyone is really happy to see you." My dad told everyone I was moving back. I was hoping for some alone time after all I've been through, but Forks is a small town and everyone knows everyone and what's going on in their life. Especially mine.

"Thanks dad. I'll call you when I get there. Love you." I kissed the phone before hanging up.

Sitting in my barren living room, I was sad to leave my home. But I couldn't stay in Hollywood anymore. It held nothing but bad memories for me.

My husband Emmett and son Maximus were killed in a freak accident on the set of a movie.

Emmett had been a stunt double and my son had been cast in the movie, Max was only 5.

It was an explosion gone wrong. Several people were injured seriously, but Emmett and Max who were ground zero were killed.

The movie was cancelled due to all the bad press, but it didn't help my grieving process.

No, the studio wanted to write me a check and make me go away. That infuriated me more than anything.

Calling our longtime friend and tough as hell lawyer James Hunter I was able to get a hefty settlement and make sure all the others who were injured were taken care of. I'd gotten in touch with Emmett's union and set up a scholarship for stunt doubles families who lost loved ones in the line of work.

After the long drawn out process of this settlement, I'm finally able to leave California and head to Forks.

Two years in this house was twenty-three months and twenty-nine days too long after what happened.

I pushed myself off the floor to go shower and get ready to leave. I had a couple of stops to make along the way and then I'd be off on my new adventure.

Stopping by my realtor's office, I handed over my set of house keys assuring her it was cleaned and ready for the new owners. I couldn't believe it when the house had sold within a week. I wasn't due to leave for another month, so instead of moving out right away, I made a deal with the new owners, paying all closing costs and their realtor's fees for me to stay that month. They readily accepted.

My last stop was the hardest. I was going to visit Emmett and Max's graves. I'm not sure how long I sat there and cried, but when I finished telling them about where I was going, like I'd done for the last six months since I'd made up my mind, but this felt different. I felt like a presence was telling me it was OK to move on and start over. I'd always have a piece of my boys anywhere I went. I'd had a beautiful necklace made with their birthstone color and ashes weaved together. Since Maximus was born on the same day as his father April 1st, it was easy to do.

With one last kiss, I told them I'd be back soon. I dusted off my jeans and walked back to my Hummer.

I shook my head at the thought and had often thought about getting rid of this over the past couple of years, but Emmett had bought it for my birthday present.

" _Em, really? Such a huge vehicle?"_

" _Babe, I want you and Max to be safe. This is a tank!" he'd exclaimed. "Plus, I had it custom made for you." His dimples on full display. "Besides, I bought one for me too, now we can match."_

Emmett's was all black and customized. And he was right, after driving it; I did love it.

I'd sold his about six months after he passed, the man Emmett had gotten them customized from bought it, saying he'd loved it the entire time he was doing it.

I took the money from that and put it into Emmett's scholarship.

Driving through the streets of LA, I wouldn't miss it. Just the two pieces of my heart I left behind.

Emmett and I had often talked about retiring to Forks, we'd both grown up there. It was a great place to raise a child and we'd have been about to do that by the time Max was 10. Instead I'm left to start this adventure on my own.

Yes, Emmett and I were high school sweethearts, well actually middle school sweethearts. We'd been through so much together. We were each other's first everything. We'd had Max shortly after Emmett made it big. We were young and everyone told us we wouldn't last, Emmett would find a blond bombshell and leave me in the dust. But after six years of marriage and a child we were just as much in love as ever and still the same small-town kids that arrived in Hollywood at 18. Until tragedy stuck.

The first year after their death I retreated from society, only went out if it was completely necessary. I'd lost around thirty pounds, which wasn't the best thing to do when I was already petite. It was hard to eat; my stomach was always in knots. I was on several medicines for my depression and anxiety. Jake came out to visit me and snapped me back to life. Telling me Emmett wouldn't approve of me like this, he'd want me to move on and be happy. Carry on their memory, our happy times.

Sometimes my brother was very insightful. Yes, for all intents and purposes Jake was my brother. His parents passed away when he was 5. My dad and Billy had been friends from birth, so my dad was his Godfather and adopted Jake when they passed. Jake always protected me in school. Emmett and I had a fight one time and I was crying when he came home from football practice. He drove over to Emmett's and beat him up, because he'd hurt me. He'd cut Jessica's hair off in 5th grade when she called me four eyes, because I'd gotten glasses. He was always there to protect me. Now he's happily married to Leah Clearwater and he's started his own construction/restoration business. Leah was a realtor and they worked hand in hand quite a lot, like when they found a house for me. It was perfect and so very me. Perfect for starting over. It was a quaint cottage, in need of TLC. I went over everything with Jake and my dad and told them what I wanted. The outside was painted yellow with white trim and a white picket fence. It had a sunroom on the front of the house, two bedrooms and one and three-quarter baths.

The master bathroom was the three-quarter bath with just a shower, toilet and sink. I had Jake put in a waterfall shower with extra shower heads, keeping the vintage look with black and white subway tiles. The guest bath was a simple claw foot tub set in an alcove with the shower on the left and toilet on the right; each in their own little areas and the sink to the left of the toilet. The bathroom was white and sage green. My guest room was small, but would work if I had company, it had two big windows and fit a full-size bed, a small wardrobe and nightstand. I had Jake paint it yellow and I'd bought white bedding to make it look bright and airy. My bedroom was a taupe color with all white furnishings. Jake had surprised me and painted white butterflies up one wall. The kitchen was white with stainless steel appliances, a large island that I could use as my table since it sat four people comfortably. The living room was cozy with the fireplace in the corner, a brown entertainment center/bookcase to match the wood floors, the furniture was cream colored to keep with the cottage feel. My sunroom Jake had completely blown me away with. He'd hung sheer curtains to keep the cozy feeling, but to give privacy as well, made two porch swings one a coastal blue with a white cushion and a white with coastal blue cushion, both with blue and white pillows. There were two chairs on the side of the swings that were brown wicker looking and several matching tables scattered throughout. He'd also put in central heat and air in the house and on the porch, he'd put in a through the wall air and heat unit so I could use it year 'round.

It was simple and cozy. A total contrast to my home in Hollywood.

Pulling up in front of it, I couldn't wait to see it all in person; not just the pictures Jake and Leah had sent to me.

I was smiling all the way up the front steps. The door opens and out walks my dad, Jake and Leah.

"SIS!" Jake runs towards me and swings me around. After hugs from my dad and Leah, we head inside.

"You look tired." My dad stated.

"Meh. Just excited about this." I wave my hand around.

"You doing OK Bella?" Leah asked, looking a little worried.

"Yeah. It's just hard being back here. Even after two years. I still miss them. I just can't believe they're gone." I break down as Leah rocks me and tells me it'll all get better.

The crying finally subsides and I feel better after getting it out. I kept it bottled up after everyone left.

"So, are you going to teach here too? I know you won't be happy sitting still." Jake laughed, he knew me to well.

"I'd like too. Summer break is coming up, so it'd be a good time to apply." I shrug.

"The high school always needs assistants. Maybe you can do that if you don't want to actually teach right away." My dad mentioned.

"Thanks dad. That's a great idea. I can teach anything."

"Well, Mrs. Cope is still at the high school, I'm sure she'd pull some strings for whatever you want to do." He smiled.

"I'd love to see her. I'll go there on Monday. Now, let's eat."

Jake and my dad manned the grill while Leah and I were in the kitchen tending to the corn on the cob, Leah's famous mac n cheese and I poured the strawberries and chocolate over the cheesecake.

"Jeeze Bella. I'm going to get fat with you back. I've missed your desserts." She swiped some chocolate with her finger.

"When are you and Jake going to try?" Leah knew what I meant. She'd put it off after Max died, seeing as they were the Godparents.

"Don't say anything!" she pulled me close. "I stopped the pill a month ago." She giggled.

"Leah that's great!" I was truly happy for them.

"Yeah, I'm a couple of days late. Jake is excited but it could just be from being on the pill."

"Well as long as I'm in the know, FIRST… Your child will want for nothing." I promised.

"Bells, you can't go spending all your money on our child." Leah protested.

"Leah, I could by you and Jake a house, have it gutted and remodeled like he did this one and still have plenty left over. That settlement was huge. Not to mention all the money Emmett and I saved and I'll get from the movies he's done. We were very thrifty, minus our cars."

"Bells, there was nothing thrifty about that house you lived in." she chuckled.

"Pfffftttt. Compared to most stars, it was very modest." I waved her off.

"Dinner's ready!" Jake yelled inside for us.

We carried out the food and enjoyed dinner on my back deck.

 **EPOV**

"Jesus Christ!" I wake up a sweaty mess. Again.

I keep having the same nightmare over and over about Rose and our unborn child. Those reckless fucking teenagers. I'm glad they're all rotting in jail.

I get up to go for a jog, release this stress before work so I don't choke a teenager today.

Jogging down the steps that lead from my loft above my parent's garage, I head out. Putting in my earphones and turning on my running mix which has everything from Journey to LMFAO on it.

It's dark out, seeing as though it's barely 5 a.m. when I arrive at the park getting ready to do some of the exercises on the outside gym equipment, so I'm stretching when I'm knocked on my ass. Annoyed and ready to beat down some asshole, I jump up and start yelling.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" I yell and look for the assailant. I hear a muffled cry and squint to see in the dark. "Hey, are you OK?" I ask seeing someone laying on the ground by the picnic table.

"Just leave me alone." The voice of an angel sounds and my heart is pounding in my chest.

"I'm sorry. It's so dark out here and no one ever runs at this time." I ramble. "Can I help you up?"

"My ankle is hurt, I can't walk." She huffs out.

I bend over and see her outline, seeing she's petite I won't have any problem carrying her.

She gasps when I pull her into my chest.

"Do you live far?" I ask.

"No. A few blocks." She was breathing heavy.

"Let me carry you."

She nodded no against me.

"My mother raised me to be a gentleman and with my dad as Chief of Staff at Forks Memorial he has taught me a thing or two about sprained ankles."

She finally consents and gives me her address.

"I saw all the construction going on here. I'd love to see the finished product sometime." I blurt out when I see where she lives.

"Oh well um, another time?" she questions. "It's still a mess from all the moving."

Not trying to sound pushy, "Can you walk inside and wrap your ankle?" I give her grin.

"I-I can try." She winces when she put her weight on it.

"Let me look at it right here on the porch then." I place her on a chair and notice it's black, blue and swollen.

"Hey, I think you need to see a doctor. This looks pretty bad." I grimaced every time she'd whimper when I touched her ankle.

"Ugh. I'm not even back in town a day and I injure myself. I think that's a new record." She laughs and man it's beautiful and sends my heart racing.

"Let me call my dad, he's working the morning shift. See if we can get you in."

"No, no I don't want to be any trouble." She protested.

"No trouble. He's a doctor, that's what he does." I assured her.

"I don't even know your name." she shook her head. "I guess I must have been in Hollywood too long, I'm just striking up conversations with strangers."

"Hollywood? Are you a movie star in hiding?" I smirked.

"No." she said quickly and dropped her head.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." I kneeled in front of her.

"No. You didn't. Uh, my name is Bella." She gave me a small smile.

"Edward." I touched her knee and she must have felt what I did, she gasped and caught my eye. Placing her hand on top of mine the feeling was intensified and we were lost in one another's eyes.

AN:

NEW STORY…

Send me some love!

Reviews=Love

I'm also recommending a story…

I don't do this often, but I read this in less than 24 hours…

It's addicting… It's a WIP… But she's almost finished… :0)

 **Lost Loves of Meadow Lane**

By: writtenbyabdex

Lost between the man that bought her and the one that could not afford her, Bella tries to navigate the bonds of an arranged marriage that separates her from the man she loves. How does a man move-on when his heart is meant for the one person he can not have. How do their lives effect those who live a century later? Will what was lost be found? Romance, Mystery, and angst.

Rated: Fiction M - English - Romance/Mystery - Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper - Chapters: 36 - Words: 76,106 - Reviews: 426 \- Favs: 175 - Follows: 355 - Updated: Dec 28 - Published: Jul 14, 2015 - id: 11379831


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of Us**

Chapter 2

 _What a way to start your new life Bella._ I chastised myself as I sat in my passenger seat and this handsome stranger drove me home from the ER in my Hummer.

"How does a tiny thing like you drive this?" he chuckled.

"Well if you noticed, you had to push the seat quite away back. It was customized." I smiled sadly.

"Are the pain pills kicking in? You don't look so hot. No offense."

"Uh, yeah." I shook my head.

"Sorry about your foot. Do you need help unpacking today? I already called out of work, so I might as well be of some help or I could call my mom?"

"Yeah, either would be welcomed. I don't have a lot. My furniture is already in place and I finished my bedroom yesterday, so there's that. All that's left is my kitchen and living room. I'll spring for lunch? And we should probably get breakfast." I suggested.

"The diner is a few blocks away; do you want to stop there?"

"Sounds good. I'm starving actually."

"Be aware, there will be whispers." He chuckled.

"Oh, I'm well aware. I grew up here. My dad has been telling people for weeks I'm sure; my brother too. I'm surprised they don't have suitors lined up."

Edward let out a big bellied laugh "sounds like my parents, are we that disgusting that we need help?" we both broke out into peals of laughter.

"I don't think you need any help in that department Edward." I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Sorry, must be the pain pill." I knew my cheeks were flushed.

"Don't apologize and I don't think you need any help either. You're quite beautiful. Clumsiness aside."

Arriving at the diner Edward came over to open my door and I groaned.

"What's the matter?"

"Be ready to get grilled."

"Why?"

"My dad and brother are inside."

"Who?"

"Chief Swan and Jacob Black-Swan."

"No shit!" he laughed. "Let's go." He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his and I hobbled in.

"Bells! What the hell happened? Edward?" My dad jumped up and walked over and they helped me to the table where Jake laughed upon seeing me.

"Wow! How long did this take sis?"

"Shut it Jake!"

"We ran into each other at the park this morning during our morning run." Edward sighed.

"Well dad, that was easy. We didn't even have to work at setting them up." Jake wiggled his eyebrows. Dad reached over and smacked his head.

"Jacob!" my dad chastised.

Edward and I both blushed, I guess our parents really were going to try and they were going to try to fix us up with each other.

"So, Edward has been nice enough to offer his and his mother's services this afternoon to help with the kitchen and living room, I finished a lot last night." I broke the awkward silence.

"You'll love Esme." My dad smiled.

"She's everyone's favorite baker." Jake smiled. "We love when the hospital has fundraisers and she bakes, her stuff is the first to go."

"Jake, you're just a trash can anyway, always have been; not saying that your mom's baking isn't any good. But the first time I attempted to bake, my cookies were burnt beyond recognition. Jake and Emmett ate all two dozen, I had to throw the pan away it was so bad! They didn't even get sick! They always ate anything I made, always testing anything, and loving it all. Dad and I would turn our noses up at a lot of it. It wasn't until high school and culinary classes that I finally made edible food."

"Who's Emmett? I haven't met anyone in town by that name?" Edward asked curiously and I didn't realize I'd let his name slip so easily.

Leave it to Jake, "Bella's husband; he passed away 2 years ago along with their son." I kicked him under the table with my cast and I know it hurt by the look on his face.

"I'm so sorry."

"I don't need pity." I snapped. "Um, can we go. I'm not hungry."

"No, you need to eat. It's not pity. I lost my wife too and my unborn child." He held my hands looking into my eyes for something, truth maybe?

"We've got to go, duty calls. Bells, I'll be by after shift. Breakfast is on me." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Edward, don't hurt her again." An underlying warning there.

"Yes sir."

After breakfast, we arrived back at my house and see a silver Mercedes sports car pulled up out front.

"Mom?" I asked and he nodded.

"Edward, I'm sorry for snapping earlier. I haven't talked about Emmett in a really long time, in about two years really."

"I'm here anytime." He kissed my hand and those tingles were back again.

"You must be Bella?"

"And you're Esme?"

"Word travels fast." Edward laughed. "Let me get her inside mom, I know she's tired."

Edward picked me up and carried me, even after protests, but I'll admit I liked it.

"Right here is fine." I pointed to my recliner; Emmett's old recliner, one of the few pieces I kept.

"Where should I start Bella?" Esme asked.

"Anywhere Mrs. Cullen. Edward has filled me in." I smiled.

"Please, it's Esme. And I'll do the kitchen. I wouldn't trust Edward too much in there." She smirked.

"Really mom?" Edward looked at his mom.

"Bella dear, you don't have any groceries." Esme came out of the kitchen.

"No, I didn't get to the store last night. I was too tired. I was going to go today."

"Make a list dear, we'll send Edward. And I'll make him get something for dinner, I'm cooking. No arguments."

I just shook my head and made a list.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with him?"

"You need to rest. Edward is capable of grocery shopping dear. Is it OK if he goes to get a pillow and blanket from your room?"

"Yes, thank you. It's the only open door. The others are all empty as of now."

Edward nodded and returned with a frown on his face "finished with the list?"

"Uh, yeah. I think these will get me by."

"Let me see." Esme jotted down a few things and handed Edward her card.

"No Esme, Edward my purse is right there." I insisted.

"Nonsense. Welcome dear." Esme tittered. "Now rest, he'll be gone a while."

I must have passed right out, I didn't wake until I heard whispers coming from the kitchen.

"Edward, she's been hurt too. Charles said she basically disconnected from society unless it was a social event. She only stayed in California for the settlements to help the other families. She's very selfless." I could hear the awe in Esme's voice.

"But ma, how do you even know she's looking for someone?"

"Edward dear, she's a beautiful, living breathing woman. She's got needs just like you. It's been three years for you dear; don't you want someone?"

"Of course. I'd love to find someone. Rose was my first love, but I know she'd want me to move on. I'm still young. That's why I left Chicago, too many memories."

"And that's why she left California."

"Ouch!" I forgot about my stupid foot.

"Are you OK?" Edward was by my side in an instant.

"Yeah. I forgot and brought my cast over, hitting my other leg."

Edward smirked "You really are clumsy."

"You have no idea. I really should live in a bubble."

"Hence the Hummer?" he hedged.

"No. I'm a great driver. That was an overprotective husband in California traffic." I shrugged.

"Wished I'd thought of that." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." I brought his face to look at mine.

"No worries. I don't think it really would have mattered at the speeds they were going and Rose was at a dead stop, plus they were drunk."

"Oh, Edward." I held his hands again.

We just looked into each other's eyes until a knock at the door drew us away.

"I've got it." Edward yelled to his mom.

"Leah." I heard Edward from the front door.

"Edward, where is she?" Leah kind of snapped.

Edward was walking through with a disturbed look on his face and pointed to the kitchen, I just nodded.

"Rude much Leah?" I snapped.

"What the hell Bella?" She questioned me.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's all over town that you were hanging all over Edward at the diner today and that dad gave his blessing for you two to date. You just get into town and land the most eligible bachelor?"

"First of all, I don't know what the hell you're rambling about. Dad didn't give permission for anything. He told Edward not to hurt me again; referring to my foot. We ran into each other early this morning jogging. He knocked me down, causing me to fracture my ankle, 'hanging' on Edward would have been him helping me inside; our arms were wrapped around each other, I don't have crutches yet genius."

"Well if I had Edward instead of crutches I'd take Edward." She smiled.

"You're married to my brother." I smacked her and we laughed.

"Are you OK?" she asked seriously. "Do you need anything?"

"No, Esme and Edward were kind enough to help today."

"Well if you need anything, let me know. I've got a light schedule the next few days."

"Thanks Leah." I gave her a hug.

"Bye Esme, Edward." Leah yelled.

"Leah, come by with Jake and Charles tonight. I'm making dinner for Bella as a welcome." Esme walked out of the kitchen.

"OK. What time?"

"Anytime. Dinner is at 6pm."

"Can we bring anything?" Leah asked.

"Just your smiles."

Dinner was great, Esme and Edward had worked tirelessly to get my living room and dining room ready.

"Thank you so much for making me feel welcome, even after everything that happened in my first 24 hours."

We all clinked our wine glasses in cheers.

AN:

Up next…

DATES!

Reviews=Love


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories of Us**

Chapter 3

Everyone had left except Edward; he stayed behind and we talked more about our past lives.

We'd both had high school sweethearts, lost our children and left big cities to come back to our families; granted Edward left his hometown of Chicago to come to the small-town of Forks where his father took the Chief of Staff job to slow down and enjoy life a little more.

Edward and I had the same tastes in music, movies, and books. We also enjoyed simple things like walks on the beach, hikes, and sitting on the porch with our coffee and reading for hours, whereas our spouses were always wanting to be on the go. His wife always wanted to go clubbing and shopping, and of course Emmett was an adrenaline junkie, he loved doing his stunts and going out riding his four-wheeler and motorcycles and such.

"Bella, I've had a great time today. Can I come back tomorrow and help with anything else?" Edward asked.

"Don't you have to work?"

"I kind of already asked for the rest of the week off." He made this adorable face.

"What? For me?" And he nodded.

"You don't even know me." I was flattered.

"But I really want to, what do you say?"

"Well, if you've already taken the time off, yes!"

"Okay. How about we go exploring?"

"And how are we going to do that?" I rolled my eyes.

"Leave it to me. Now, get some rest. Do you need me to carry you upstairs?"

"No, can you just make sure everything is locked down here? I can lock the front door behind you."

He checked everything and it was fine, I locked up behind him and realized he didn't have any way to get home, but then thought if he was at the park running, he had to live pretty close.

Hobbling, I slowly made my way upstairs and to my bed. After kissing my picture of Emmett and Maximus, I took my pain pill and went to bed; I had a feeling tomorrow would be interesting.

The rest of the week with Edward was a blast, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

I was grateful his dad had brought over the protective covering for my cast so I could shower, plus I wrapped a plastic bag around it to be safe.

On Saturday, he said we were going to Seattle, we were leaving early and coming back late, so Friday we spent lounging around Forks. Esme came by with some cookies and Jake had been right, they were the best ever.

"So, what's so special in Seattle?" I asked.

"I've only ever been there for training or dinner with my parents, never as a tourist. Today, we're tourists." He laughed.

"I can't believe you got a wheelchair for me all week."

"Well I know you wouldn't let me carry you everywhere."

"That's true."

"So, a wheelchair." He shrugged.

Driving in his Volvo was a big difference than driving in my Hummer, but I liked it. It was more comfortable.

"I might have to get one of these." I smiled as I snuggled into the leather seats.

"You like this over your tank?"

"Yeah, it's much more comfortable; and mine _is_ like driving a tank. I might look into an SUV; I like a bigger vehicle so I can see above everyone, I guess it's because I'm so small."

"Well, I can help you look. I love my Volvo. I've had this for five years."

"This is five years old?" It looked brand new.

"I'm kind of neurotic about my cars; Rose hated that about me."

"Meh, must be a man thing. Except Emmett paid someone to do ours."

"I wouldn't trust anyone in Chicago, it'd come back stripped." He laughed.

"Ah, good point."

Arriving in Seattle, our first stop was the Original Starbucks. Had to have our coffee first, then to the Seattle Aquarium and Woodland Park Zoo, Pike Place Market for lunch, the Seattle Great Wheel, some wandering around and shopping and then dinner at the top of the Space Needle's revolving restaurant.

"Edward, this has been one of the best weeks I've had in forever. Thank you."

"Would you come to dinner tomorrow at my parent's house? My mom and dad would love to see you again."

"If it's not an intrusion."

"No intrusion. They asked me to ask you."

"Okay, great."

"I'll pick you up at 3pm. We like to lounge around before dinner."

"Do I need to dress up?"

"No, something like you have on now is fine."

I'd worn a black, off-the-shoulder shorts romper with a keyhole neckline today and my singular Chuck.

"Okay, that works."

Arriving at my house, Edward got out and carried me inside like the gentleman he is.

"So, 3pm tomorrow or would you like to do something beforehand?"

"I feel like you should be sick of me."

"No, if anything, I feel drawn to you." He pinned me to the wall. "I'm very attracted to you; may I kiss you?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me like our lives depended on it, and maybe they did. I know I hadn't had any real physical contact other than a hug or a kiss on the cheek or forehead from a family member in two years. I quit thinking about it, and kissed him back.

We broke apart panting.

"Bella, can we continue this on the couch? I don't want to hurt you."

"Would it be too forward if I asked you to carry me to my bed?"

"Are you sure?"

"Never been surer." I smiled.

And I knew I was sure, because before we'd left that day I'd moved that picture of Emmett and Maximus downstairs, it wasn't beside my bed anymore. My phone screensaver wasn't our family picture, it was just a default setting. I had pictures picked out to put there, but I wouldn't do it until I talked with Edward, and after tonight, I thought we'd both be on the same page.

Edward was a slow and gentle lover.

We made love several times throughout the night, and I tried not to compare the two, I really did. But I'd only ever been with Emmett; I loved Emmett and he was a wonderful man, but Edward had moves I never knew about. Dear God, that tongue; I'd be the luckiest girl in the world with that tongue as mine forever. It was golden.

"What has you smiling over there?" Edward asked, tracing my ribs.

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's something, and it sounds dirty." He nipped at my nipple.

"Okay, Okay. I was fantasizing about how I'm the luckiest girl in the world because of your golden tongue."

"My golden tongue?" he questioned. "I've never heard it called that. Rose did not like oral."

"Well, someone did. You perfected it somewhere," I pointed out.

"I've only gone on a couple of dates and none of them included sex. Rose was my only. I do, however, like to lick the middle out of any and everything." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh, and I watched a lot of porn over the last three years with my brother-in-law. When I went to visit them in Texas and my sister had to fly out on business, he turned on the porn. He's an ex-musician and sometimes misses all the 'pussy', as he calls it. But he really loves my sister and values his balls." Edward laughed.

"Can we stop talking?" That's all it took for Edward to pounce on me.

After a few more rounds, we napped until 1pm.

"Okay. Let's get you showered and then head to my place." Edward kissed me softly.

"Won't your parents be concerned that you didn't come home?"

"No, I texted them and let them know. I hate them worrying." He blushed.

"Hey, I understand, and I don't hold it against you for living with them if that's what you're thinking. I'd probably have lived with my dad, too, but I knew he'd hover now. He's never been one to hover, but he and Jake are super protective; they were always wanting to come to California to make sure I was okay." I shook my head.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked worried.

"Anything." I rolled on my side and looked at his worried expression.

"I feel very drawn to you. I hope that doesn't sound creepy. But, there's this tingling in my body when you're near, and I feel alive again when I touch and kiss you."

"That's not creepy. I feel the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was wondering what was going to happen now? I didn't want to be 'one of those girls', but I've only ever been with my husband. This was new, wonderful, and I felt a sense of peace and healing." I ran my fingertips down his arm and watched goosebumps form, he pulled me towards him and kissed me deeply.

"Will we be moving too fast if I ask you to see only me? I don't think I could handle watching anyone else touch you and I know once others lay eyes on you, they're going to want you too."

"I want you Edward, I feel it in my soul."

Our next kiss was one that couldn't be described. As much as I loved Emmett, I didn't think we'd ever shared a kiss like that. This kiss held a promise of forever, of possession, of commitment.

AN:

So?

How are we?

They're adults, Sex after a week, too soon?

Nah…

Reviews=Love


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories of Us**

Chapter 4

"Esme, I can't thank you enough for all you've done this week." Esme and I were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on everything, while Carlisle and Edward manned the grill.

"Anytime Bella. We're all here for you." She kissed my forehead.

Edward walked in and told us the meat was ready, wiggling his eyebrows as he bent down to kiss me making me shake my head and blush.

"I knew it!" Esme clapped. "I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Mom." Edward sighed and Esme shushed him.

Helping to carry out the food, Carlisle laughed when he saw the smile on Esme's face.

Dinner was fun, Carlisle and Esme told me of an awkward Edward in middle school, but they sent him to soccer camp before entering 9th grade and he came back a little more muscular, self-assured and coordinated; asking for contacts and acne care. His wishes were granted and he met Rosalie in music class, they were it for each other, going to college together, Rose becoming an IT specialist and Edward a school teacher, until that fateful night three years ago.

I told them of my clumsiness and growing up with Emmett, always my protector and friend, we started dating over the summer before our 7th grade year and going to college together, I also was a teacher, but I taught math, Emmett majoring in sports medicine, getting married and having Max, by the end I was crying, not even realizing it.

"Hey, it's okay. You're allowed to miss him. He was a huge part of your life." Esme held me.

"I know. But I was also thinking about how lucky I was to find Edward and connect with him so quickly and not feeling guilty, because I know Emmett would want me happy." I felt strong arms around me.

"I'm here for you." Edward picked me up and carried me to the couch. "Would you stay with me tonight?" he whispered while he was holding me and I nodded yes.

Thanking Esme and Carlisle for dinner, I invited them all over next week for dinner at my house.

Edward carried me on his back up the stairs, laughing all the way.

"So, you're a teacher too?" Edward smiled at me.

"Yes, a math teacher to be exact, although I've been on a two-year hiatus."

"Well, I might be able to put in a good word for you with the principal."

"Oh really? You've only been here for a little while, how are you so close?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm the principal." He whispered in my ear.

Monday morning rolled around and I made calls to have all my records faxed to Forks High for Edward to look over, as well as filled out an application and resume.

Was it strange that I missed him already?

I went to lunch with Leah, who insisted we try out this new café on the Reservation.

"Bella, you'll love it. Emily and Sam run it."

We ate lunch and Emily ran over and hugged me. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Look at you. How far?"

"Six months. Twins!" she squealed.

"Seriously? Congratulations! Have you had a shower, I know it's late?" I rambled.

"We actually haven't. Rachel and Paul gave us their cribs and other baby items."

"They had twins too?" I laughed.

"Yeah, well it runs on Rachel's side." Leah said in a duh tone.

"I know." I slapped her shoulder. "Is there stuff you need? Are you having boys, girls, both?"

"Both! We'll have a Samuel Jr." Sam walked up and hugged me tightly.

I squealed and hugged him back. Sam and Emmett had been good friends, playing football together in high school and I grew up with Rachel, although she'd withdrawn from society after her parent's death, until she showed up with Paul, they'd met at college. "How are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm doing good."

"She's doing more than good." Leah laughed.

"Well it looks like she's still clumsy, I don't know how that's more than good." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"She's dating Edward Cullen!" Leah burst out.

Sam looked at me, shocked.

"Seriously? Leave it to you to find the one person exactly like you." He shook his head.

"So, you're not pissed?" He knew what I was asking.

"No. Edward is a great guy, if anyone deserves you, it's him. Emmett would approve." Sam hugged to him.

"Thank you, Sam that means a lot. Edward means a lot to me, is that weird?" I asked everyone.

"No." I got in unison.

We finished lunch with a promised dinner date for all of us.

Leah dropped me off at my house and Edward was there, pacing the front porch.

"Lover boy looks nervous." Leah laughed as I got out of the car.

"Bella!" Edward smiled when he saw me and ran to me. When he pulled me to him for a hug, peppering me with kisses, it felt like home. "I was worried! I wanted to surprise you after work, when I arrived your car was here but you didn't answer the door, so I called and you didn't answer. I was getting ready to call your dad. I thought you might have fallen and gotten a concussion.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I opened my purse. "I forgot my phone inside."

"It's okay, you're safe." I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes. Leah and I went to eat lunch on the Rez, talking with Sam and Emily, we lost track of time."

"Sam and Emily are great. How do you know them?"

"I've known them forever, but Sam and Emmett were best friends." Smiling up at Edward, I added. "And he approves of you."

Edward smiled really big. "That means a lot." He hugged me closer as we walked inside.

"I've got some good news for you."

"Do tell?" I snuggled closer to him, while sitting on his lap.

"I've got a position, but it's not in math."

"What is it? I can teach most everything." I shrugged.

"Well, it's a new class we're implementing this coming school year." I urged him to continue. "It's a remedial class that will help the kids who are behind, you'd teach all subjects and have four classes throughout the day. One grade every hour and a half."

"That sounds fantastic. Yes!" I squeezed him around his neck.

"I know you'll be great. You've got that nurturing nature." He smiled sadly.

"Hey, you're very nurturing too. Maybe one day we can nurture together." The look on his face was pure delight. "I hope we're both on the same page on where this is going?"

He let out a huge breath. "Bella, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Now, get changed so we can go out and celebrate." He said as he picked me up and carried me upstairs.

Needless to say, it was an hour later before I was showering, with Edward.

"Where are we going?"

"A little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles."

Dinner was great, we talked about the position, where we saw our relationship going.

"Edward, we both said we felt this connection and I know people will probably think we're crazy, but Iloveyou." I rushed out.

Edward was in front of me in a heartbeat kissing me with all the passion he had. Throwing more than enough money on the table, he picked me up (with protest) and carried me out to the car.

"Bella, I've been wanting to say that all weekend. I love you too."

I don't think I ever had the connection Edward and I had that night when we made love.

"Is this too fast? Are we crazy?" I asked Edward as we lay in the bed.

"If it is, if we are, I'll enjoy every minute with you." He kissed the top of my head.

Sitting up I leaned over and reached into my nightstand, handing a key to Edward. He looked at me in surprise. "A key to your house?"

"Our house. I want you here with me. If we're going to do this, I don't want to spend a minute without you."

We made love all night, with whispers and promises for a wonderful future.

AN:

How much do we love these two?

Reviews=Love


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories of Us**

Chapter 5

Working the last month and a half of school with Edward to get the remedial classroom set up and finalize lesson plans according to the students I'll be working with, has been great. We are truly soulmates and I'm so happy we found each other.

"Bella, Bella!" I blinked and shook my head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about all that's happened in two months."

Edward pulled me on top of him and kissed me stupid like always.

"Will you marry me?" he looked at me with his sexy smirk and pulled a ring out from his bedside drawer, it was a heart shaped ruby with diamonds around the ruby, and down each side of the band to make an infinity knot, set in platinum.

Sitting there speechless, I must have looked like a fish out of water.

"Well?" he looked nervous. "I know it's probably not as fancy as what Emmett got you, but this one jumped out at me and screamed your name." he rambled.

Crying, I leaned over and kissed him with all I had before sitting up and holding out my hand, nodding. Not daring myself to speak.

"Really? You'll marry me?"

"Yes!" I finally croaked out as he slid the ring on my finger.

We made love that night, both of us falling over the edge together, with passion I'd never knew existed.

"Edward, you are my soul." I kissed his chest over his heart where he had a rose with angel wings around it, to remind him of what he'd lost.

"Bella, you're my life now. Will I miss Rose and grieve for my unborn, of course? Just as you'll do for Emmett and Max." he kissed my ring. "We're going to build our life together now and I can't wait."

"I'll be honest, I'm nervous. Nervous as hell. But I'm also excited for our future and what it holds."

After discussing what WE wanted for our wedding and calling everyone and telling them the good news, we told both our families we were going away for the summer to get married and they could set up a reception for us upon arriving back.

"Edward, I was hoping you and Bella would have a small ceremony at the house." Esme all but whined.

"Mom, we want to just go away and enjoy each other. Have a grand reception if you must when we return. But for our wedding we're going to a tropical island and we'll be back to start the school year, well a little sooner, but you know what I mean." Edward stated to his mom.

"Fine, you'll have a wonderful reception! I'll plan it, you just tell me when you're arriving back." Esme finally accepted.

"As soon as everything is finalized I will. Promise." Edward wished his mother a good day before picking me up and carrying me to the shower.

Sitting in front of the computer, Edward and I were looking for remote beaches to relax on for the summer.

"How about a wedding in Ireland and then Antigua for a week before we come home?" Edward asked.

"I like that!" We looked to see what we'd need to be married in Ireland and it was pretty straight forward. We'd have to get started now, but Edward assured me his parents had friends in Ireland who would help.

Sure enough, Esme spoke to her second cousin Maggie and we would be set, she'd even pick us up from the airport, saying it was a crazy drive.

We were all set, let the countdown begin.

"Edward are you all packed?" I asked for the millionth time as he distracted me, again.

"I told you Bella, I've been ready. I just need you." And so began a night of lovemaking.

Heading to the airport a 4:30am was a stupid idea, especially when someone kept me up until midnight.

"Bella, don't pout, you can sleep on the plane. Aunt Maggie said this flight was the best, it's less crowded and less people with children." Edward kissed my pout.

"But you know I'm not a morning person."

"I know babe, but you'll sleep, and we'll have a month to ourselves. Well, minus my aunt Maggie and her husband Seamus, they'll want to spoil us and they'll stand up with us." Edward smiled.

"I look forward to meeting them."

Boarding the plane for Ireland, there were only a handful of people and in First Class, there was only one other gentleman with us, so it was super quiet; putting my headphones in I laid back and slept, but Edward was waking me for our first layover.

"Come on sleeping beauty." He chuckled.

"How come you're not tired?" I groaned.

"I knew it was only a little over an hour until we landed, I drank some coffee, I'll sleep on the next leg."

"Ugh! You're not my favorite person right now." I continued to pout.

"Keep that pout up and you won't get any sleep this next leg of the trip." He chuckled.

We lucked out and were the only two in First Class this go around, so we snuggled together and slept, until the stewardess was waking us.

Getting off the plane we see a tiny woman with shocking red hair and big green eyes standing on a chair with a sign that reads **CULLEN** and a tall man next to her with hair just as red, a beard to match and deep blue eyes.

"Now I know where the red comes from." I giggled as we exited the plane.

"Yes, my mother's side all have red hair and dad's side all have blond hair. It's very strange."

As soon as we were close, Maggie jumped off the chair and ran towards us.

"You must be Bella!" she squeezed me so tight I thought my ribs would break.

Seamus greeted us with a handshake.

"You'll stay with us tonight. We've arranged a beautiful hotel room for you at the Fernhill House, since you wanted an outdoor wedding. The grounds are beautiful, and they offer assistance with any tours you want to take while here." Maggie rambled as we walked back to the car.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble Maggie." Edward chuckled. "But thank you."

"No trouble at all for family and for a beautiful couple in love."

Arriving at Maggie and Seamus' house, we were in awe.

"Maggie, this is gorgeous!" I beamed.

"Thank you, it's a far cry from our apartment we had." Maggie pulled me upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Edward questioned.

"Just don't worry yourself. Help Seamus with your bags and leave Bella to me." Maggie warned with a chuckle from Seamus. "Come Bella. I want to show you around."

Maggie led me up the gorgeous staircase off the kitchen.

"I love all the natural light." I informed Maggie.

"That's why we bought it and it's very private."

Taking me into her room, she shut the door. "I don't want Edward to see."

She opened her closet door and there hung the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

"I want you to wear this. It's brought Seamus and I good luck for the last 35 years and I know it will do the same for you and Edward." Maggie hugged me tight.

"Oh, Maggie. It's beautiful, but I can't accept this. Don't you want to pass it on to family?"

"Child, we were blessed with two boys and they're both married. And I am passing it on to family." Maggie hugged me again.

After trying on the traditional lace Irish gown and it fitting me perfectly, except for the length, Maggie declared we were finished and she'd have the dress altered and cleaned by the wedding.

After a lovely dinner out, we came home and had coffee, sitting on their porch listening to stories of a younger Edward.

I'd never felt more at home in my life.

Lying in bed that night Edward whispered to me "Thank you for marrying me. I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything too." I whispered back as we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

AN:

Sorry it took SO long!

I've been writing this for a month…

School for me, graduation and fundraisers for the oldest, PTO and fundraisers for the little one and planning a Spring Break getaway… I'm exhausted!

Reviews=Love

Bella and Edward's House:

homes/for_sale/Port-Angeles-WA/pmf,pf_pt/2116949746_zpid/6568_rid/500000-_price/1968-_mp/globalrelevanceex_sort/48.45653,-122.783204,47.442949,-124.659119_rect/8_zm/?


	6. Chapter 6

Memories of Us

Chapter 6

Maggie drove us to the hotel where we could pick up our rental car and after our wedding we'd be touring Ireland for two weeks before heading to Antigua.

"No arguing tomorrow, we'll be taking you out for a celebration dinner after the wedding." Seamus patted Edward on the back.

"No argument here. We're thankful for all your help this last week getting everything set up and showing up the best places to stay and eat at on our stay here."

"Only the best for family." Maggie hugged us again as they got ready to leave. "After the wedding, I'll take the dress and have it cleaned and shopped home for you."

"Oh, Maggie. Thank you!"

After they left we settled into our room and decided to go on a walk around the grounds.

"Edward, this is beautiful." Snuggling into his side to keep warm.

"I've missed this. It's been awhile." He sighed.

"Let's buy a cottage here."

"Bella…" Edward hesitated.

"I'm serious. I have more than enough money Edward. I want this for us and our children."

"Bella, I want that too. Children."

"Then let's do this. We need someplace to be able to escape for the summer, teach them their heritage." And with that we finished our stroll and would look at places while here with help from Maggie.

Seamus and Maggie came by in the morning, Seamus taking Edward to a room downstairs to get ready and Maggie with me.

Maggie helped me dress and fixed my hair with a braid that was for power and luck, she'd brought a beautiful flower bouquet with a horseshow hanging from the ribbon (for luck) and I'd found a beautiful silver headband that had the Trinity Knot, before we came to Ireland and Maggie loved it.

"Bella, it's prefect! The ruby matches your ring and the knot symbol is for everlasting love." Maggie hugged me. "Now, what about your vows?"

"We wrote our own, we wanted something different. This is our second marriage, but we still love our firsts and always will, they were taken too early, this is our second chance at happiness, I think Emmett and Rose put us together for a reason. This is what I wrote."

 _For all the rest of our days, I promise to stand beside you._

 _To dance with you in times of happiness and to lift you up in times of sadness._

 _To celebrate with you in times of health and to comfort you in times of illness._

 _I promise to turn to you for solace, inspiration, and encouragement._

 _I promise to always love you and shower you with affection for the rest of our lives._

"Bella, those are beautiful words." Maggie was blotting her eyes.

"Thank you. It didn't take long. I truly love Edward with all my heart."

"As he loves you. Now, let's get you down to the garden."

The celloist played a soft Irish tune as I walked out to meet Edward. He wore a khaki suit with a soft blue button-down shirt, with a few buttons undone, he looked gorgeous, the evening sun shining on his hair and his green eyes sparkling.

"Bella, you are breathtaking." Edward smiled as I approached him.

"Not too shabby looking either."

The Justice of the Peace read his opening before asking us to recite our vows.

Edward was first.

 _ **I will take you in my arms when you need to be held.**_

 _ **I will listen when you need to talk.**_

 _ **I will laugh with you in happiness and comfort you in sadness.**_

 _ **I will love you for all you are and help you become all you can be.**_

 _ **I can't wait to grow old together.**_

 _ **I love you forever and always.**_

I was crying by the time Edward finished and had to take a few deep breaths before I could start.

 _ **For all the rest of our days, I promise to stand beside you.**_

 _ **To dance with you in times of happiness and to lift you up in times of sadness.**_

 _ **To celebrate with you in times of health and to comfort you in times of illness.**_

 _ **I promise to turn to you for solace, inspiration, and encouragement.**_

 _ **I promise to always love you and shower you with affection for the rest of our lives.**_

We rang a bell together before the Justice of the Peace presented us with our rings and Edward showed me the inside he'd had engraved. It read "Mo shiorghra", it means "My Eternal Love", Edward whispered to me.

"I love it and I love you." We were pronounced husband and wife and Edward gave me the most wonderful kiss.

"Oh, you too are the perfect couple." Maggie hugged us.

"Thank you, Maggie."

"It's Aunt Maggie now." She kissed my cheek.

Maggie and Seamus had hired a videographer and photographer for us. We took pictures in the garden, by a beautiful tree that overlooked a lake and there was a gazebo with twinkling lights, we danced our first dance on there, joined by Maggie and Seamus, all filmed and photographed with the celloist playing in the background. I'm not sure how long we danced, but the music ended, and Edward and I shared another kiss only to be broken apart by the clearing of a throat.

"Sorry to break up the kissing, but it was getting a little too risky for public." Seamus laughed.

I blushed as Edward pulled me to him.

"Okay, let's go eat. They've got a private area ready for us." Maggie started walking towards the hotel.

Dinner was fantastic.

We had a traditional meal of corned beef and cabbage, along with mead, it was meant to promote fertility, Maggie and Seamus said it was traditional and we should drink it every day we're here in Ireland.

After dinner and more dancing, we parted ways with a promise to get together and look at a few places and dinner before we leave.

Seamus and Maggie wished a goodnight and a blessed bed (Maggie said it was also a honeymoon tradition) for elders to say this to the young couple for a happy marriage and to promote fertility, a baby born nine months after your wedding was supposed to mean good things for the entire family."

That night Edward and I had no problems practicing on making that baby.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it.

All Irish traditions are real, except for the 'blessed bed', I made that one up.

Reviews=Love


	7. Chapter 7

**Memories of Us**

Chapter 7

Edward and I had a wonderful honeymoon. Seamus and Maggie were incredible hosts and offered to send our gifts and keepsakes back for us, so we could enjoy our last day in Ireland.

"Maggie, you have been more than gracious." I hugged her tightly as we exited the car at the airport.

"Bella, seeing you and Edward glowing and with the promise of a child," Maggie touched my belly and winked at me "Is the only thanks we need. Seamus and I are going to try and come to America next year, maybe there will be a baby for us to spoil." Maggie hugged me tightly again.

"We'll see Maggie," I giggled "I'll keep you informed."

I fell asleep as soon as the flight took off, Edward had to wake me at our first layover.

Finally, we were on our last flight to Antigua. As much as I loved Ireland, I was looking forward to some warmth and seeing Edward in a swimsuit.

"My wife!" Edward picks me up outside our room and tells me he's going to carry me over the threshold, again.

"Edward we already did this in Ireland." I laughed.

"And this is the second part of our honeymoon, so we'll do it here too. Better to be safe than sorry." He kissed me while scanning the door card.

The room was breathtaking. It was a beautiful open-air villa, with our own private pool, hot tub, and beach front.

We enjoyed our time in Antigua, mostly laying around and feeding each other fresh fruit and trying to make a baby; our last day on the island we finally ventured out to get some gifts for our friends and family.

Coming home was bittersweet, it meant back to the real world, back to work and coming back as husband and wife.

Arriving at the airport, we got our luggage and went out to our waiting Uber, enjoying our last few minutes together.

"Did my mom text you and tell you that they've planned our reception for this weekend?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, she was asking me for my favorite cake flavors because you like any type of cake. According to your mom." I told Edward.

"Well, what did you pick?" he was eager.

"I picked a simple vanilla cake with raspberry filling and vanilla frosting." I shrugged.

"That sounds perfect." Edward smiled.

"Well, according to both our parents, it has to be big enough to feed most of the town." I laughed.

"Seriously? Why? I thought this would be family." Edward sighed.

"We didn't give them the wedding, so they're giving us the reception."

Edward shook his head and sighed.

Arriving at my home, now our home, we saw all of Edward's boxes inside.

"Well, they didn't waste any time." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, it was Sam, your dad and my dad who did most of this." I smiled at him. "I told them I wanted it all here when we got back, that way WE didn't have to move it and we can get it unpacked now, instead of when school is in, that's not something I want to do."

"I agree."

We enjoyed the next two days at home, unpacking, making love and rearranging items to fit us both.

The weekend was upon us, we arrived at Esme and Carlisle's house, my dad was already there, as well as Jake, Leah, Sam, and Emily.

Edward wore a simple pair of khakis and a blush colored shirt with the sleeves rolled up and left the top unbuttoned, I wore a blush colored jumpsuit, it was high neck and sleeveless with a simple jeweled design on the bodice and all matching blush jewelry and heels.

"Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?" Edward whispered in my ear as we walked up the driveway.

"Oh about 30 times." I smiled.

"Well, you are, and this outfit is amazing." He kissed my neck as we stopped at the door.

"Edward! Bella!" Esme threw the door open and Edward chuckled on my neck.

"Hey mom." Edward hugged his mom and pulled us inside.

"It's about time!" Leah came running up to us hugging and kissing us. "Any baby news?" she touched my stomach.

"Leah!" I stood there stunned.

"No Leah, no babies yet." Edward assured her, and Leah pouted.

"C'mon out back and join everyone, I was just getting to put this sign out for people to walk through the side gate." Esme shooed us out the door.

Everyone greeted us as we walked into the garden, walking over to Emily who looked like she was about to pop. "Whoa! You sure there's only two in there?"

"I know. I'm miserable and have a hard time getting around." Emily sighed.

"Well, I can help out if you need it." I assured her.

"Thanks, I'll let you know. We just hired a waitress to my place. I hope she works out." Emily grimaced and grabbed her belly. "Uh, these two are kicking the crap out of me." She grabbed my hand and put it on her belly. "Feel that, these two have been at it all day."

"Oh wow! I remember that feeling. Max was always twisting and turning, a hand there a foot here." My laughter, turning to tears quickly.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Bella." Emily tried to get up, but Edward came rushing over.

"It's okay Emily. I'll get her." Edward led me inside to the kitchen. "Hey, what happened?"

"I don't know. Emily had me feel her belly and I was telling her about when I was pregnant with Max and how he'd twist and turn…" I broke down again.

"Bella, it's okay. You're allowed to be sad." Edward ran his hands up and down my arms.

"I know, and I've been doing great. I'm genuinely happy. I love you and our new life, I guess I'm just tired. Someone did keep me up late and woke me early." I smiled as Edward wiped my tears.

"I've got to show my wife how much I love her, right?" he chuckled.

We walked back outside, and I hugged Emily tightly, assuring her I was okay.

Half the town was here, Esme had truly outdone herself today.

Edward and I danced with everyone and even a few times together.

Presents were piled high upon a table next to the beautiful cake Esme had ordered. It was a simple naked wedding cake, with just a few blush colored roses on the sides and the topper said, 'Best Day Ever' and it truly was.

At the end of the night, the guys had loaded up Jakes SUV and took all the presents back to the house, while I sat with the girls and chatted about everything.

When the guys came back, we stayed a little while longer before heading home with promises of a get together soon.

"We'll host!" Edward offered up. "It'll be a back to school bash."

"I'm game! Just let us know when." Jake slapped Edward on the back.

"Okay, we'll get back to you guys." We hugged everyone goodbye and headed home, finally.

Arriving home, we headed to the kitchen, both needing some hot tea to relax.

"Why don't we take a relaxing bath after this." Edward suggested.

"Sounds good. A great way to end our reception."

After making love in the bathtub, we showered off and Edward carried me to bed, where we fell into a deep sleep, until the wee hours of the morning.

AN:

As promised, I'm finishing all my stories…

It'll just take some time.

Enjoy the chapter…

Reviews=Love


	8. Chapter 8

Memories Of Us

Chapter 8

Running to the bathroom in the middle of the night and throwing up for the rest of the night, Edward by my side, was not how I wanted to spend our first night home.

"Bella are you okay sweetheart?" Edward asked as I lay on the floor, my head in his lap.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck. I guess the stomach flu is coming early this year." I try and pull myself up, Edward helps me.

"Let's get you into the shower we need to wash you up, you'll feel better." Edward turned on the water as I sat on the toilet seat.

Standing in the shower I start dry heaving as Edward is washing my hair, I have to bend over and lean on the wall to keep from falling, Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Sit." He helps me to the shower floor and continues washing my hair and then rubbing my back. "I'm getting you dressed and calling my dad, you don't have a fever, maybe it is food poisoning." Edward suggested.

"I'm tired, I just want the bed." Edward dries me off, puts on one of his t-shirts, my panties and lays me in bed.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Opening my eyes, I notice it's dark and my head is killing me and my stomach growls. "Esme bring your soup please." Carlisle speaks to Esme.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sitting up in bed, I rum my face.

"About 12 hours." Edward answers from the chair beside me.

I smell the soup before Esme evens gets close to me and take off for the bathroom.

Edward walks in and holds my hair "Dad thinks you might be pregnant." He chuckles.

"No, that can't be right." I flushed the toilet and washed my face.

"Take this the next time you pee. Dad also gave me some Phenergan for you, it'll help with the vomiting." Edward's eyes were sparkling.

"You're hoping I am." I smiled.

"Is that selfish?" he stood and wrap his arms around me, staring at me through the mirror; rubbing my stomach.

"No. We deserve second chances."

Walking back out to the bedroom Esme is bouncing "Well?"

"I haven't taken it yet, kind of dehydrated."

"Here, I brought water." She shoves a bottle in my hand. "Drink, drink."

We head downstairs, and I sip the water.

"Esme, I think I'll try the soup now." Esme walks with me to the kitchen.

"Are you okay Bella?" she asks.

"Besides my entire contents from 4 months ago coming out, I'm fine." I chuckled.

"Bella you don't know how happy this makes me. Maggie is going to be overjoyed! She has a gift." Esme smiled.

"We don't even know yet."

"I know, Maggie knew. You're pregnant." Esme shook her head.

"I thought Edward would feel differently, but he really wants it, if it's real."

"Bella, Edward has always wanted to be a father. I didn't think that he'd find his way back to us after Rose." Esme smiled sadly.

I held her hand "He's going to be really over protective, isn't he?"

"You have no idea. I know Edward loved Rose, we all did. But there's something different about Edward since you came into his life. He's protective of you. He looks at you differently, hovers, but in a protective way, you two are soul mates Bella. I see the way you look at him too, there's life in your eyes." Esme squeezed my hand.

I finished my soup and then excused myself to go to the bathroom, Edward hot on my heals. "Don't forget the test!" he yells as I shut the door, shaking my head.

Walking out of the bathroom, Edward holds up his phone. "I started the timer when the toilet flushed." He shrugged.

"You're hopeless." I sat beside him on the bed, he was rubbing my back. His phone beeps and he pulls me into the bathroom.

"Bella!" Edward smiles and kisses me hard, then drops to his knees and starts talking to my stomach. "Hey there! We can't wait to meet you!" Edward kisses my stomach and then we race downstairs to tell Carlisle and Esme.

"I can't wait to call Maggie! She's going to be so excited!" Esme is beaming.

"Mom let us get it confirmed." Edward threw her a look."

"Okay." Esme sighed.

"I'll leave you the name of an Ob/Gyn." Carlisle smiled.

"I'll call first thing tomorrow." Edward hugged his parents before they left.

Edward turns to look at me and asks, "You ready to do this?"

"As long as it's with you." I hugged him tightly before he led me to bed for a night of celebration.

AN:

Hope you enjoy this next chapter in their lives.

Reviews=Love


	9. Chapter 9

**Memories of Us**

Chapter 9

Once the morning sickness subsided, my pregnancy was a breeze. Edward was so attentive and totally spoiling me, as was everyone.

Edward and I wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, we had a small baby shower and decided to do the room in forest baby animals, it was neutral and fun, we were going to live life to the fullest and celebrate our family often.

"Edward, Bella I love the mural. Who painted it?" Leah asked.

"The art teacher she painted it for our shower gift." I smiled.

"If Jake and I do turn up pregnant anytime soon, I need her number." Leah laughed.

"I'll pay to have it painted, that'll be my Godchild." I gave her the bitch brow.

"I'm not arguing with a pregnant woman!" she held her hands up.

We received way more than we needed or asked for at the baby shower, who knew that our families were looking forward to this as much as we were.

We'd purchased all the baby furniture, but extra bedding loads of diapers and mounds of clothing were bought for this child that it will probably never get to wear.

After the festivities Edward and I laid down to nap, I was beyond tired and Edward didn't have to have to ask twice, our parents stayed behind to tidy up what needed to be immediately taken care of before letting themselves out, when I woke up a few hours later, the house was spotless, there was a note on the fridge from Edward that said to pick a movie he was out getting Chinese and we were relaxing tonight. I had just waddled out of the bathroom as he walked in from the garage with a huge bag full of Chinese and my stomach started to growl.

Heading to the kitchen to grab plates, we loaded them up and grabbed some waters, sitting down and watching Deadpool 2. It was so nice to have a relaxing Saturday evening with nothing to do and just the two of us, apparently once I'd fallen asleep Edward had hopped up and finished cleaning the house, once I started coming around, he ran out and got dinner. He was just too good to me.

Tomorrow was a work day though, we'd be in our jammies most of the morning grading papers and doing lesson plans on the couch and then dinner with the family, at least I didn't have to cook, just bring a dessert and Esme didn't even want me baking, but I didn't like to bring a store made dessert, I'd be making them as long as possible or for as long as Edward would let me wobble around in front of the oven.

Dinner was always a great time.

Esme, Leah and I in the kitchen and the guys out back usually manning the grill. Edward would come in and hover around me until Esme shooed him away.

"But ma, I'm just want to make sure she's okay and our little one knows I'm here." He'd protest.

"Edward, the baby knows you're here. The baby is going to thing you're a royal pain in the ass." She'd laugh and he'd sulk away for a few minutes.

"We always had a great time." I cherished these new memories we were making and couldn't wait to start new ones with our little one.

AN:

We'll meet the newest addition next… Any preferences?

Reviews=Love


End file.
